In the aerospace industry, passenger stairs are moved against aeroplanes during construction, testing and lifetime operations of aeroplanes. The stairs are typically large and are often moved with forklifts or small, powerful towing vehicles known as “tugs”. If the stairs are pushed too hard against the aeroplane, the stairs can cause a significant amount of damage to the aeroplane.
The distance between the stairs and the aeroplane can be difficult for the operator of the fork lift or tug to see or judge. Therefore, a need exists for a guide system and/or method for indicating a distance between a first object and a second object and/or a method for visually representing a distance between two objects as the distance changes.